


Turning 30

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is nearing his 30th birthday, and Blaine tries to assure him that getting older isn’t as bad as it may seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning 30

It was early fall, and the leaves were just beginning to change colors. Kurt leaned back against his husband, Blaine, where they sat in the grass, watching their two children, Stacey, age seven, and Kevin, age three, feeding the ducks at the pond.

They'd been married for nine years now, and Kurt's 30th Birthday was slowly coming closer. He didn't want to say he was dreading it, but he was. Thirty was that age that everyone dreaded, right? That first birthday that started making you feel really old.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Blaine asked, smiling down at him.

"Nothing." Kurt sighed, nuzzling Blaine's chest with his cheek.

"Your birthday?"

"How did you know?"

"Ever since I've known you, you've always said you never want to turn thirty." Blaine teased. "I don't know what you're so afraid of. Nearly thirty years old and you're just as beautiful as the first day I saw you on those steps at Dalton. Nearly thirty years old, and no less amazing than you were then, either. In fact, I'd say you've gotten even more amazing." Blaine smiled.

"Is that so?" Kurt asked with a cheeky grin.

"Absolutely." Blaine nodded. "Kurt, you're an editor at Vogue. You took that little break to do the off-Broadway production of Rent. You've accomplished so much. And the way you can balance all of that with Stacey and Kevin? You're basically a superhero."

"You're giving me too much credit, Blaine." Kurt said, sitting all the way up, and turning around to face his husband. "I'm not a superhero."

"Well, you're my superhero." Blaine said, leaning forward to kiss Kurt on the nose. "And I'm pretty sure you're a superhero to them, too." Blaine pointed to Stacey and Kevin, who were now chasing each other around the pond.

"Careful, you two!" Kurt called. "It's too cold for you to be falling into the pond."

"Okay, dad." Stacey called, and then Kurt could see her talking quietly to Kevin, probably explaining to him why they needed to be careful. She was such a good big sister.

"She's so good with her brother." Kurt said, situating himself next to Blaine, and resting his head on his shoulder. "I think she got that from you."

"Got what from me?"

"Her gentle demeanor." Kurt said, and he could feel Blaine's lips turning up into a grin.

"Just because I'm the stay at home dad doesn't mean the kids get everything from me, Kurt."

"I know that. Kevin definitely gets his attitude from me." Kurt said. "He's such a little diva." Kurt laughed, as Kevin ran away from Stacey, coming to a halt and turning around, holding his hand out in front of him, telling her not to come any closer.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, kissing him on top of the head.

"Your attitude is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you."

"I still can't for the life of me figure out why." Kurt said, lifting his head off of Blaine's shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"Because, you seemed so confident. Even with everything you were going through. You knew you were amazing, and you weren't going to put up with crap from anybody. Not even me." Blaine stuck his tongue out.

"And you did put me though a lot of crap, Blaine Anderson-Hummel." Kurt said, lightly shoving at Blaine's shoulder.

"Believe me, I know."

It was getting dark, and Kurt decided it was time to go home and get the kids washed up and in bed. It was Kevin's first day of pre-school tomorrow, and he needed to be rested.

"Come on, kids! Time to go!" Kurt called.

They ran back over to their dads, and Blaine picked up Stacey, while Kurt picked up Kevin. As they were walking to the car, Blaine asked "Hey, kids? Do you think your daddy's old?"

"No way!" Stacey said. "You're not old until your a hundred, and that's a fact!" She gave a little nod, as if proving a point.

"Nope. Nuh-uh." Kevin said. "Daddy's on'y this many years old." He said, holding up all ten of his fingers.

Kurt giggled. "Thank you, sweetie, but I'm a little older than that."

"Still worried about your birthday?" Blaine asked as they buckled the kids into the car.

"I guess not." Kurt sighed. "Not when I'm surrounded by all these kids" Kurt looked at Blaine, making sure he knew he was calling him a kid as well, "who think I'm still a pre-teen."

Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt on the cheek, before they both got into the car to drive home.

Maybe being thirty wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
